


To The Four of Us

by binlar_lover



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Everybody loves Kenma, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binlar_lover/pseuds/binlar_lover
Summary: A few people are just meant to meet each otherOrHow Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto found Kenma.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenFics (Fluffystorm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffystorm/gifts).



> My pinch hit for mybrokenrecords on tumblr, part of the hqrarepair exchange
> 
> I saw Dance au as one of the prompts and just ran with it, I hope you like it. Just a warning, though, I know nothing about how dance schools work, so I just wrote what seemed feasible for me.  
> Title kind of comes from Hamilton.

He hears the footsteps before he can actually see him. The studio is usually empty during this time of the day, so at first, he thinks it’s only Hana, but as he gets closer to the room the music is too upbeat to be hers. From the doorway he finally sees the boy, he’s focused on his reflex on the mirror following his own step consequence. It’s not bad, not at all, but Kuroo can tell he’s probably not used to them.

“If you don’t use your entire body you are probably not getting what you want,” he says and watches as the boy stops immediately taking a step away from him, even if they are not actually that close from each other.

“Who are you?” he questions so low Kuroo almost doesn’t hear him

“I’m one of Hana dancers” He answers, the boy squints his eyes at him.

“Nana doesn’t give classes this early”

“Na…” Kuroo feels his eyes going wide “You are Hana’s grandson” He exclaims feeling stupid for not noticing it sooner, just because the boy is blonde now doesn’t mean he’s a different person “ It’s been a long time Kitten”

“Tetsu?” He whispers with surprise evident on his face.

XXX

Akaashi thinks it’s easy to pick a first of his own. It’s the first day and even if the tests were here, it’s a lot of information to keep with just a few visits. This result in lost freshman, but Akaashi in not interested in in the ones chatting away in the hallways. So the moment his eyes make contact with a blonde head alone in a corner, he thinks it is his chance.

“Do you need help?” he asks and almost has to take a step back when the boy raises his head from his phone. Up close he can see how pretty the boy is.

“No” He answers, a few beats too late, but Akaashi can’t find on himself to mind it.

“Do you know how to get to your classes?” the boy nods, and the brunet inclines his head analyzing him “I’m adopting you, you are my first year now,” he says decisively, the boy seems to consider the statement before saying:

“I’m Kenma”

“I’m Akaashi”

XXX

“C’mon let’s try it one more time,” Kuroo says to him but he just refuses to listen,  not moving from his spot on the ground

“I’m going to die if we go again” Kenma complains.

“We’ve only been here for forty minutes”

“Too much”

“For someone who’s so good at this, I think it's amazing how lazy you are”

“If it’s already good, why trying so much?”

“Because you can always get better” Kenma groans from the floor

“I forgot how you loved to being motivational”

“C’mon! One more time and I’ll let you be” Kenma sighed but got up. And as he expected they didn’t dance just one more time, but four.

“It’s already better than in the beginning of the week, you were always a fast learner, a great dancer” The ‘I don’t know why you stopped’ hangs heavy in between them, but Kenma refuses to be the one breaking eye contact.

“Don’t you have anything to practice?”

“I’m on my vacation and I’m already helping you, I don’t need summer homework”

“Who’s lazy now?” Kenma teases and Kuroo laughs, he kind of missed that, even if he only had it during summers while growing up.

XXX

Bokuto volunteers to help with the tests simply because he cannot sit still for too long, even if he loves summer vacations. But Kuroo is not around and neither is Akaashi, so he’s kind of lonely. He didn’t expect to get interested in one of the participants.

His test is a little bit after lunch. Bokuto is the one calling the participants to the room where everything happens. He stands out in his group because of the blonde hair tied in a little ponytail, while the others seem a little nervous his expression doesn’t seem to portrait any emotion.

He is outstanding, Bokuto may not have the knowledge that his teachers have, but he can see how well he does. When on tests there are usually three small routines, one with a more classic tone, so ballet, jazz or contemporary, other with a more modern one, like hip hop or street dance, and the last one is the one the participant has to create on his own, from whatever he prefers to dance. Bokuto, when applying, danced a street dance one.

Blond boy did a contemporary. His body seemed to flow with every note like his body was the one creating the music, and not just following it. It’s pretty and breathe taking, Bokuto is crossing his fingers the entire time, hoping he pass, just so he can see him again.

XXX

“Bokuto!” Kuroo calls when he sees his best friend standing in the hall of their shared apartment

“Kuroo!” He calls back turning to see him, bags on his feet, he was probably looking for his keys, that he probably forgot here or at his parent’s house. Bokuto never remembers his keys.

“I’ve missed you,” he says when he gets close enough to hug him.

“Yeah, me too. So tell me how was your grandparents house?”

“It was really good” he starts and then bites his lip “Do you remember when I told about a boy I used to hang up with?”

“Yeah what about him?” he asks opening the door after Kuroo gave him the keys.

“I finally met him again,” he says and almost trips on Bokuto when hs stops abruptly.

“Are you serious?” he questions excitedly going up and down.

“Yes” Kuroo answers with a smile, he really enjoyed seeing Kenma again, he missed him, even if they weren’t together for the most part of his younger years.

“How long has it been?”

“Since after I went to high school, so close to five years”

“I’m glad you finally saw him again”

“I am too, and now, I even got his phone”

“That’s my man” Bokuto say high fiving him.

“I’m guessing your summer was well spent than”

“It was but probably not the way you’re thinking, I spent most of it dancing with him”

“I have a feeling you are about to be sappy” Bokuto jokes lightly, voice full of affection, he could see Kuroo was happy about his encounter with his childhood friend.

“That’s because I am. It was good enough to just see him again, I didn’t want to put all these old feelings in the middle of that.

“As long as you are happy with your decision, I’m happy too”

XXX

Akaashi is kind of worried Bokuto is going to die, he’s pretty sure he’s not breathing right now.

“You’re blond boy” he finally says, and Kenma looks at him really puzzled “I saw your tests, you were pretty… I mean good, you were really good, I was hoping you could make it” Bokuto finishes, both he and Kenma are blushing.

“Thanks,” Kenma says biting his lips. Akaashi sees Bokuto looking at the action kind of transfixed by it. And he feels like he should be mad or jealous, he and Bokuto are supposedly a thing, have been a thing for a while now, have been since the kiss accident near Christmas the year prior. But instead of feeling any of that he feels warm, Bokuto is just so full love, and Kenma seems lonely here, maybe he could use love, his love, Bokuto’s love, both their loves. Maybe the way he and Kenma seem to get along like wildfire doesn’t have to be a bad thing

XXX

If someone told Kenma he would be here right now, he would probably have laughed at their faces. Being accepted in a great dance school after so many years feels most of the time insane, he’s waiting to wake up in his bed, or to someone to say that it was a mistake, he shouldn’t be here.

But it never happens, on the contrary, he gets to meet Akaashi on the first day, Akaashi’s something, Bokuto, a few days later at his first official college party(even if he did try to go to college last year). It all seems very very unreal.

And it scales when the freshman are invited to create a piece with their ‘adoptive parent’, so he gets to not only spend a bunch of time with Akaashi but also has long hours to see him in motion. Which is at the same time good and bad.

Good because even if Akaashi doesn’t have the same technic he has, Akaashi possesses a charm all of his own, for one he’s always calm even if the movements belong to an explosive hip-hop routine, every one of his movements seems to be calculated, watching him dance could be an art on its own.

On the bad side is the mushy feeling every time he is near Akaashi, he knows what it means, and he doesn’t really appreciate them because Akaashi has Bokuto, and Bokuto, he’s really nothing alike Kenma, so he’s probably not the older boy’s type. Even worse, a few times Bokuto had joined them, and watching the two of them dancing is like watching some kind of telepathy happening. Akaashi always know where Bokuto is going to be next, Bokuto always know what Akaashi wants him to do even without a word.

Is in this few occasions that he gets to know the man better. Bokuto is loud? Yes of course he is, but he also has a more soft side. Like on the days Akaashi has a headache and he stays quiet, bring him medicine, or when he talks about his family and friends, and mostly in the sweetness that coats his eyes when Akaashi is not looking and he’s staring at him.

Kenma think he might have caught feelings, and not just for one of them.

XXX

Bokuto is nervous, this is important, he talked with Akaashi when his bubbling feelings towards the blond kept getting stronger, he didn’t want to hurt Akaashi, but he really liked the both of them. To his surprised Akaashi only smiled and held his hand,“I like both of you too”, he had said.

But before they even tried anything, Bokuto needed to know something, to include an important someone in the equation. Kuroo was his best friend since he could remember, he couldn’t just start something if Kuroo and Kenma didn’t get along.

They are at a restaurant near campus just waiting for Kenma to arrive. He had a late practice today. Once he gets there he sees him and Akaashi first, but the moment he gets closer and sees Kuroo he stops dead on his track. Bokuto would find it ok if it was just him, he knows Kuroo is attractive, but when he look at his best friend, he's wide-eyed too. Kenma is pretty, he also knows that for a fact, but he just doesn’t want to loose Kenma.

“Oh, my,” Kuroo says “I don’t think I ever mentioned where I went, did I?”

“You didn’t” Kenma answer with an incredibly soft voice, Bokuto thinks he might cry.

“What’s going on?” Akaashi finally interrupts.

“This is Kenma,” Kuroo says.

“We know that” Akaashi replies confused.

“Not that, he’s Kitten” Kuroo whispers softly, and understanding dawns on Bokuto, this is the boy his best friend spent years longing for.

He loves Kuroo, and he loves Kenma, and he loves Akaashi, but he just doesn’t know how to deal with this. He doesn’t know what to do with this new information.

XXX

“All of us?” Kuroo asks looking at Bokuto, the four of them are at their flat because Bokuto has called a meeting, which at first sounded weird, but seeing how serious the subject is, Bokuto was probably onto something there.

“All of us,” Bokuto says nodding along with his head “I know it probably won’t be easy but, I like all of you, there’s space for all of us”

“I like all of you too,” Kenma says in small voice making all eyes turn to him, Kenma had been the pivot point in their little word bringing all of them to come together “But I should say now that I’m not much of kisser, they are ick”

“That’s much more to a relationship than physical contact,” Akaashi says from his right extending his open hand, palm up, Kenma takes it.

“I take that’s a yes?” Bokuto asks hopefully, he gets three resounding yes back

XXX

“This is nice,” Kenma says from his spot in the cramped bed, putting four people in bed was a feature but they did their best anyway. Bokuto in on his back, with Kenma above him chin on his chest, Kuroo and Akaashi on either side of him.

“It’s warm,” Bokuto says from his half-asleep state, and Akaashi couldn’t agree more with him. He's warm all over, physically but mostly emotionally, being in a bed full of people he loves is more relaxing than he ever thought it would be. They are all happy in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things I didn't want to put on the history or it would be too long and not done on time  
> -Kuroo and Kenma both went to spend their summer with their grandparents, or at least part of if, and that's how they met.  
> -Kenma fell in love with dance first, because he's grandma was a ballerina. Kuroo fell in love with it by watching Kenma.  
> -Kenma stopped dancing because the summer Kuroo entered high school he didn't go to his grandparents, because of practice, Kenma thought that dancing without Kuroo was not fun. So he tried stopping entirely and just keep going with his life, even went to his first year at actual college, but he just couldn't, so he got back. That's why he's a freshman and Akaashi is not.  
> -I don't know how college works everywhere(And even here it varies), but a common thing here is that usually, people from other years will choose a first year and kind of become their parent, to help the new kids know the places around campus and all that jazz.  
> -From these four Kenma is my favorite, and It probably shows, I'm sorry.  
> -This was my first time writing a poly ship, so hope everything was alright.  
> -If you want to talk Haikyuu with me, I'm binlar-lover on tumblr


End file.
